


Firm Reprimand [Or A Mother's Stiff Reality Check]

by changingdestiny4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Echo has some hard words for Clarke over her restraining Madi with an electric collar during season 5.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Madi
Kudos: 4





	Firm Reprimand [Or A Mother's Stiff Reality Check]

**Author's Note:**

> What Clarke did to her adopted daughter Madi in "The 100" season 5 by placing an electric collar around her neck had made me very upset when I'd watched it back then and had possibly infuriated me as well, even if Clarke thought it was necessary to protect her from the dangers of the outside world. That was so wrong and Clarke did not deserve to be a mother then.
> 
> And this will be for the purpose of calling out Clarke for that atrocious behavior of hers.
> 
> This was also originally posted on Fanfiction.net but I've decided to move it here.

"What the he** were you thinking Clarke?!, what kind of mother does that to her own daughter?!", Echo was yelling at Clarke angrily. A few moments ago, after Clarke was finally persuaded by her adopted daughter Madi to let the latter go with Echo to lead Wonkru, both Clarke and herself had asked the young girl to leave the room because Echo wanted to say something to Clarke. After the girl had left, Echo had begun really laying it into the other woman over her actions towards her daughter.

"Listen Echo, maybe what I did wasn't the best way to go about it but I was trying to protect my daughter", Clarke tried to defend herself. "I'm afraid of losing her and I will do all I can to take care of her and I just wanted to keep her away from the dangers of the world."

Echo shook her head in disbelief.

"I understand that Clarke, believe me I do. But you mean to tell me that the best way to protect her was by putting a freaking electric collar around her neck and shocking her with it whenever she tried to leave?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?", she sternly asked her and then screamed in the end, causing Clarke to flinch. She then paused, taking a deep breath, and then continued.

"I know I'm not a saint, and I've done some absolutely horrible things, but no way would I ever do to my own daughter or charge, if I had one, what you did to Madi. And while your intentions may have been pure, what you did was despicable, awful, and clearly qualifies as child abuse. When you chose to take that sort of action towards her, you were nothing but a sorry excuse of a mother.

"Not only that, but what if you had turned on the wrong setting by mistake? Just one mistake in the name of protecting her and you could've killed that poor girl and it would've been your own fault."

Clarke listened to all that Echo had just said to her and bowed her head in shame. She knew that the other woman was speaking nothing but the truth and began to feel absolutely horrible and ashamed of herself and her actions towards her beloved daughter.

"You're right. Everything you've said is true and I can't believe I did that to my own daughter", Clarke finally responded while starting to cry. "What I did was indeed tantamount to child abuse and I really messed up. It was definitely not the way to protect Madi."

Echo could see the regret and remorse written on Clarke's face and saw that she was truly sorry and repentant for her actions. She moved closer to the woman and placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"I'm happy to see that you realize the error of your ways and how wrong you were, and I'm glad you've owned up to it as well. You however owe Madi a heartfelt apology for your actions". Echo's voice then turned firm as she added a warning.

"Just so we're clear however, if you ever, do anything like that towards her ever again, Raven, Nylah, and myself will take her from you and care for her ourselves for we cannot, in good conscience, have someone who could potentially put her wellbeing and health at risk and even if it is under the name of protecting her. And I think Raven would fully agree with me. Am I clear?"

Clarke acknowledged that she understood and could honestly not blame Echo for that warning. Afterwards Clarke called for Madi and profusely apologized to her for placing that collar around her neck and shocking her, telling her that she loved her and should've never done something like that while begging her forgiveness. Madi readily forgave her adopted mother and after a tearful hug between mother and daughter, Madi left with Echo in order to take her rightful place as the next Heda and to save Wonkru from the madness of the current Heda Octavia while Clarke went off to find and rescue Raven and Shaw from the Eligius soldiers.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> In regards to the child abuse part, I got that from a former friend and fellow author on Fanfiction.net and am inclined to agree with him in regards to Clarke's actions.
> 
> And I do understand why she did it but firmly stand by my belief that it was out of order and that there are certain things you just don't do.
> 
> Have a great day.


End file.
